


Юбилей

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Death Note, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фильмы и сериалы франшизы собираются вместе, чтобы обсудить празднование предстоящего юбилея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юбилей

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с Death Note.

— Господа, попрошу тишины, — ЭНТ строго обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих в зале для совещаний и передал слово ТОСу.  
  
— Космос. Последний рубеж. Это путешествие корабля «Энтерпрайз»... — бодро начал свой привычный монолог ТОС и вопросительно воззрился на ЭНТа, бесцеремонно пихнувшего его локтём в бок.  
  
— Юбилей же, — шепнул ЭНТ, искренне считающий себя самым старшим в семействе, а потому имеющим право перебивать даже ТОСа, хотя на самом деле по возрасту годился ему в сыны.  
  
По залу прокатилась волна плохо сдерживаемых смешков.  
  
— Ах, да... — невозмутимо улыбнулся ТОС и продолжил: — Как вы все знаете, этой осенью нам исполняется пятьдесят лет...  
  
— Не нам, а вам, — дерзко поправил его кто-то из Кельвинов.  
  
— Мы все одна команда! — возразил Первый. — А кто не согласен, может покинуть помещение и больше не возвращаться!  
  
— Начинается... — вздохнул ТАС. Он и сам страсть как любил пафосно порисоваться, но в этот раз у него что-то не было настроения. — Давайте уже перейдём ближе к делу, а?  
  
— Короче, надо как-то отметить юбилей. У кого какие идеи? — подытожил ЭНТ.  
  
Идеи посыпались одновременно. Нескончаемым эмоциональным словесным потоком. Третий утверждал, что знает отличное местечко для проведения банкета. Второй требовал первым делом убрать оттуда все реакторы, пока никто не пострадал. Седьмой умолял заодно избавиться и от каких бы то ни было мостов. Четвёртый говорил о необходимости обустроенного бассейна для парочки китов — разве можно представить себе солидное мероприятие без кита? Одиннадцатый советовал позвать красивых девчонок — как можно больше девчонок. Восьмой соглашался с ним и рекомендовал ещё хорошенько запастись спиртным. ДС9 просил предоставить ему смету и полный перечень предполагаемых расходов, чтобы он мог распланировать бюджет и подгадать крупные закупки под скидочные акции у торговцев. Двенадцатый твердил, что не понимает всеобщей суеты, ведь времени ещё навалом — успеется! Шестой предлагал разработать особые меры безопасности против шпионов — ведь враги не дремлют никогда, они только и ждут подходящего случая.  
  
ТОС слушал всё это вполуха и размышлял о том, куда катится мир. Его внимание привлёк молчаливый худосочный паренёк в дальнем конце зала, присоединившийся к семейству только в этом году. Сильно ссутулившаяся фигура, чёрные нечёсаные космы, равнодушные раскосые глаза, скучающее выражение лица. Такому чмошнику он бы даже сантехнические кабинки на корабле не доверил, не то что капитанское кресло и жизни экипажа в придачу. Эх, вот раньше были капитаны! Военная выправка, косая сажень в плечах, глаза подвигом горят, энтузиазм аж из ушей валит!  
  
Чмошник тем временем под шумок достал откуда-то из широких штанин банку клубничного джема и невозмутимо принялся им лакомиться, зачёрпывая липкую массу костлявыми ладошками.  
  
— Видал? — тихонько обратился ТОС к ТНГ.  
  
— Молодёжь, — спокойно прокомментировал тот. — Вот и пришло наше время уступить дорогу...  
  
— Но не таким же! — возмутился ТОС. Он хотел развить свою мысль и дальше, но в этот момент в зал для совещаний ворвался запыхавшийся парень в форме.  
  
— Что я вам скажу: вот это успех! Ползала аплодировало стоя! А столько фанатов с символикой! Косплей!..  
  
— Молодой человек, вы бы хоть представились для начала, — строго оборвала его ВОЯ.  
  
— Ах, да, извините, — парень наигранно стушевался, но потом лукаво сверкнул глазками, горделиво приосанился и отчеканил: — Полнометражный Тринадцатый. Стар Трек Бейонд.  
  
— А это тогда кто? — недоумённо указала на чмошника ВОЯ.  
  
— Быстро отвечай, кто такой и как сюда попал? — тут же подскочил к нему Шестой.  
  
— Бейонд, — пожал плечами паренёк. — Вот, по приглашению пришёл, — он лениво покопался в карманах своих безразмерных штанов и выудил оттуда допотопное устройство, на экране которого показал письмо с обращением явиться по указанному адресу в назначенное время.  
  
— А где ваше приглашение? — обратилась ВОЯ к парню в форме.  
  
— Да не было ж никакого приглашения, мне просто Двенадцатый сказал забежать после премьеры...  
  
— Премьера была вчера!  
  
— При всём уважении... нет! — возразил парень. — Вчера был предпоказ, а премьера сегодня...  
  
Зал загудел от споров по поводу приглашений и выяснения даты премьеры. ТОС вдруг ясно осознал, что если он сейчас упустит момент, то предстоящий юбилей, как и все последующие, ему придётся мириться с обществом нечёсаного косоглазого чмошника, резко поднялся со своего места и, широко улыбнувшись, подошёл к парню в форме.  
  
— Сынок! Родненький! — он крепко обнял его, похлопывая по спине. — А я всё думаю, кого ты нам прислал вместо себя?  
  
— Простите, сэр, но я никого...  
  
— Заткнись, — шикнул на него ТОС.  
  
— Адмирал, а вы уверены..? — подозрительно щуря глаза, спросил Шестой.  
  
— Думаешь, я свою кровиночку могу с кем-то перепутать? — грозно зыркнул на него ТОС. — Да ты посмотри на него — вылитый я, только помоложе!  
  
Остальные, похоже, тоже сделали выбор в пользу парня в форме и начали по одному подходить, хлопать его по плечу и поздравлять с успешной премьерой. Последним сдался Шестой.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Только выпроводите этого... вот того. Вдруг он всё-таки шпион.  
  
Чмошника быстро вытолкали за дверь, нового Бейонда ТОС покровительственно усадил рядом с собой, и заседание продолжилось. Бесконечное обсуждение девчонок, китов, мостов, реакторов, финансов и возможных диверсий.  
  
«Дети, — с улыбкой подумал ТОС. — Смело идти туда, где не ступала нога человека — вот наша основная задача, а уж все эти враги, спецэффекты и прочие атрибуты космических миссий — дело десятое».


End file.
